1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to saddle pad devices and more particularly pertains to a new saddle pad device for providing padding under a saddle while facilitating customization to inhibit undesirable pressure points from developing.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a cover having a closed end and a perimeter wall extending from the closed end. An edge of the perimeter wall defines an open end opposite the closed end. A plurality of holes extends through the perimeter wall of the cover. The holes are arranged into a pair of opposed rows extending between the closed end and the open end. A pad is insertable into the cover through the open end. The pad has a row of apertures alignable with the rows of holes. A line may be laced through the rows and the apertures to couple the pad to the cover.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.